Book Thief One-Shots
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: A series of one-shots, including: Max watching the stars and if Rudy lived instead of Liesel! Story will be better than the summery! (I was trying to come up with a more creative title, but I couldn't...)
1. The Stars

**SOOOOO... EVILSQUIDS? I HOPE YOU FACES LIKE THIS! SORRY IF IT SUCKS!**

**MAXES POV**

I sat alone in the basement and shivered. I blew out a puff of air that made a cloud in front of my face.

_Where are Liesel and the Hubermans right now? _I thought. They were probably huddled up in the Fielders basement, waiting for the Allies bombs to come and hit the ground. A chill ran down my back. I would die down here if a bomb hit the Hubermans house. I suppressed another chill and tried not to think about the bombs.

I stood up and walked over to the painting of the dripping sun. I ran my hand over the bright colors, the cloud rope and the two people walking on it. I hadn't seen the outside world for almost two years now. What I would've given to see the outside world. Just for a second. To have fresh air fill my lungs, to have the sun burn my arms or to have the rain kiss my cheeks.

Suddenly, a crazy idea crossed my mind. Everyone was hiding from the bombs. No one was outside. No one could see me if I just peeked outside the curtains. What would be the harm?

As I walked up the basement steps, my voice of reason screamed at me 'Get back downstairs! Someone _will_ see you!'

But I ignored it.

I pushed open the basement door and walked into the kitchen, towards a window. 'Don't do it!' screamed the voice.

I placed my hand on the curtain and took a deep breath, then slid the curtain open to reveal the night. I opened my eyes wide and took in everything. The dark street, the wet ground, a stray dog sniffing around the trash cans. Then I looked up and saw the yellow stars, winking at me. There were many sprinkled across the sky. They burned my eyes.

The voice finally won me over and I shut the curtain slowly, the stars imprinted in my vision. I let out a small sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. I felt something inside me wake up, like the stars had breathed new life into me. I felt like dancing and singing and shouting, but I did none of these. I needed stay quiet.

I needed to become invisible to the world again.


	2. Rudy Lives

**SO YEAH, RUDY LIVES INSTEAD OF LIESEL!**

**RUDYS POV**

I woke up to the sound of explosions and the rumbling of the Earth. I couldn't think. The bombs! Why didn't the cuckoo tell us? We we going to die. I flipped over and saw that I was on the floor. In my panic, I hadn't noticed. Then, I had an idea. As fast as I could, I lifted my two siblings off of the bed and slipped them under it. It might serve some protection if the ceiling fell. It was a wonder they hadn't woken up yet. I slipped under the bed and waited for Death to come and collect us.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of as I thought of Liesel and how I would never get that kiss, my mother and father and if he was okay and my siblings and how they would never grow up or see another sunset. A tremor shook the house and something heavy fell onto the bed, it groaned with the effort of holding up the thing. I hugged my sleeping sister and cried as my world collapsed around me.

xXx

I could see light. The ground wasn't shaking. and there was a screaming pain in my right arm and a throb in my head, I could feel blood trickling down. I looked over and saw that my arm was trapped under some rubble. It didn't matter what it was anymore. I tried pulling, but it didn't work. I saw my sister who I was clutching in the nightI didn't see the rise and fall of her chest, what had happened to her. I turned away, quickly, I didn't want to know. I choked on a sob. I couldn't see my brother anywhere.

But, I did hear voices. Muffled voices.

"Help," I called, weakly. "Help," I called, louder this time.

"Did you hear that?" I heard a muffled voice say.

"Help! Help!" I said over and over.

Suddenly, a weight lifted off of my arm.

"Hey! I found him! Come on!" I heard scuffling footsteps and saw some rubble being lifted.

There were soldiers, part of the LSE. They lifted me up and put me on a stretcher.

"My family," I croaked. The man looked down sadly at me and shook his head. He put me down, gently.

When he walked away, I sat up and looked around. I saw my brother, Kurt lying there, the serious look wiped off of his face. I saw my mother, clutching at a bed sheet. I couldn't bear to look at their lifeless bodies, the breath sucked out of them.

I turned away and walked through bricks and glass. My feet stung, I was covered in dust my hair was probably gray, no longer the color of lemons.

Then, I saw her. Liesel. Her dangerous brown eyes were closed. Her hair was in a ring around her head. I ran over and knelt next to her.

"Liesel?" I said, shaking her. No, this wasn't possible. Liesel was invincible. She was the Book Thief! She hid a Jew in her basement!

"Saumench?" I said and tapped her shoulder as if she might wake up any moment. "Book Thief?" I shook her. "Liesel wake up! Please! Liesel please!" I looked down at her. I wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't. Not like this.

"Goodbye, Liesel," I said. A tear fell onto her face, I realized that I was crying again. "Goodbye."

**I WAS SO SAD WRITING THIS? WHY DID I EVEN CHOOSE TO WRITE THIS? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
